Battle of Dathomir
Category: Official Events Background The Battle of Dathomir was an event set up by Siron with the help of Eliana and several double agents. Siron desired to exterminate all Force users and set his eyes on the Dathomiri witches. As a test for Eliana, he had her work to spin stories that a revolt was happening on the planet between the Dark Side Nightsisters and the Light Side clan witches. First Phase The battle started with the Nightsisters launching an attack on the Singing Mountain Clan. The Nightsisters had been stirred up by Kalla and others in Siron's Organization to fight. They launched a series of small attacks and raids on the Singing Mountain Clan to draw the witches out from their fortress village. The next day, Sovereignty forces arrived and found the war they expected to find. With the fighting evident, they were driven by both Dradin Kitsch and Eliana to break the fighting up and restore peace. Fueled by resentment over the clan witches which refused to support the Ni'novian Empire during the Galaxial War, the Sovereigns focused their "pacification" energy on the witches and mostly ignored the Nightsisters. However, that was not in Siron's plans, he wanted them all dead. Using Kalla's influence, he directed the Nightsisters to attack the Sovereigns forcing the Sovereigns to return fire. With the superior numbers and weapons that the Sovereigns possessed, they would quickly run over the Singing Mountain Clan and the Nightsisters who would fight to the death and be exterminated. With the battle below going well, Siron moved on with his next plan. He used the Force to summon both Dradin and Eliana to the top of Singing Mountain. Dradin arrived first and engaged Siron in a duel. By the time Eliana reached the top, Dradin was defeated and helpless. Siron goaded her to kill Dradin and join him to learn more about the true Dark Side. Eliana hesitated long enough for Dradin to foresee that his death was needed. By the time that Eliana choose to kill Dradin, he was accepting of it and became one with the Force. After killing her former mentor, Eliana pledged herself to Siron's teaching. Phase Two While Siron, Eliana, and Dradin were on Singing Mountain, Vanya Wolfe and Rachel Hart were rallying the other Dathomiri Clans and brought their armies to the battlefield around Singing Mountain. When rumors of the Nightsisters rallying for attack reached their ears several days before the fighting broke out, they decided it was time to deal with the reborn Nightsisters once and for all. With hundreds of Force users and thousands of warriors joining the battle, the Sovereigns were out of position and many were trapped with the tattered remnants of the Nightsisters and Singing Mountain Clan in front of them and the new army behind them. They fought back, but were taking heavy losses. Vanya Wolfe led a fierce assault on their artillery and destroyed many of the guns. Siron ordered Eliana to deal with the mess and departed. His job was done and he needed to retire from the field and regroup to tend to further plans. Eliana returned to the plain and took assessment of the situation. Eliana reported a twisted story that Dradin was dead by a powerful man on the Mountain and that she barely escaped with her life. Dradin's death put her as the default commander since the two were leading the expedition. After realizing that a fight here would cost much and even a victory would allow the defeated witches to retreat, she decided on a more ruthless strategy. She ordered that all the troops pull back to one location for extraction. Before retreating herself, she commandeered a speeder and got some escorts and headed to the front. There, she briefly confronted Vanya Wolfe and told him that her forces were retreating and that if he would call off the attack, her forces would withdraw. Vanya laughed at the cowardly act and allowed the Sovereigns to retreat. Phase Three Eliana had more on her mind than retreating. She still had orders from her new master to exterminate the Force users here and she intended on fulfilling those orders. When all the Sovereignty soldiers were off the ground, she ordered an intense orbital bombardment of the area and the villages that were scattered around that side of the planet. In less than five minutes, most of the Dathomiri army was dead and their villages were nothing more than ash. She watched with pleasure as the planet burned below her. To make sure that all were killed, she ordered troops to search the area and capture all the survivors and kill all those who resisted. Vanya Wolfe, Rachel Hart, and a few dozen witches had managed to survive by scrambling to a tunnel under Singing Mountain. They arrived at the closest village to find dozens of Sovereigns there. After attacking them and driving them back from four shuttles. Witches boarded three of them and were quickly shot down by the patrolling fighters and a frigate in orbit. Vanya, Rachel, and a dozen witches managed to escape in the last shuttle. Aftermath For days, the Sovereigns rounded up survivors from the villages. Of the main battle, none but those that went with Vanya survived as it was the hardest hit of the bombardment points. Since most of the warriors and Force users went off to fight, there were few left elsewhere. Most of those were in the villages guarding them when the villages were destroyed. The few workers and non-warriors that were out of the villages were not a threat nor were any Force sensitive. All the prisoners from the campaign were rounded up. Only nine hundred and fifty-four men, children, and a small number of women survived the massacre below. All were taken to a ship summoned by Eliana and shipped off to an unknown location. With Dathomir now vacant of sentient life, it became just another of the countless such planets in the Galaxy. The OoS garrison no longer had any reason to remain on the planet so it packed up and headed to populated areas. Dathomir is now merely a territory of the planet Ni'novia, protected by the military there from colonization, but left barren and unoccupied.